As a technology for analyzing and processing large-scale data, parallel distributed processing has been known, in which data processing is performed distributively by a plurality of nodes.
For example, JP 2010-218307 A (Patent Document 1) describes a distributed calculation control system including a job control unit having a job arrangement processing unit. According to Patent Document 1, the job arrangement processing unit obtains a flow graph of calculation processing and a set of virtual machines available at that time. Then, the job arrangement processing unit obtains a set of arrangement patterns in which respective elements of the flow graph are arranged at random to virtual machines belonging to the set of virtual machines. Then, the job arrangement processing unit calculates the costs of respective arrangement patterns constituting the set of arrangement patterns, and selects an arrangement pattern requiring a minimum cost. According to Patent Document 1, with the configuration described above, Map processing and Reduce processing using the processing results of the Map processing can be arranged distributively on the virtual machines which operate on the same physical machine.
Further, JP 2012-160014 A (Patent Document 2) describes a processing device including a parameter detection means for detecting parameter information of a job and storing it, a job integration means for comparing new parameter information of a newly given job with the parameter information stored by the parameter detection means, and integrating the overlapped portions of the jobs not depending on the parameters, for example. According to Patent Document 2, with the configuration described above, it is possible to execute processing by integrating the overlapped portions not depending on the parameters. Consequently, according to Patent Document 2, the processing amount can be reduced, whereby MapReduce processing can be performed at a higher speed.
Further, as a technology of dividing data and distributing it to a plurality of nodes, JP 2014-515521 A (Patent Document 3) has been known, for example. Patent Document 3 describes a distributed cloud storage system having a cloud storage broker. According to Patent Document 3, a cloud storage broker allocates data items to respective cloud storage platforms, based on a first rule to be used for subdividing data items and a second rule to be used for allocating subdivided data items to the respective cloud storage platforms. Consequently, according to Patent Document 3, it is possible to reduce vulnerability found from a platform in which data is infringed.
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-218307 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2012-160014 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2014-515521 A
However, in the technologies described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a case where processes having high relevance are concentrated on one node which executes processing. Consequently, there is a problem that if the one node is attacked and the processing result is leaked, the amount of leaked information is likely to be large.
Further, even in the case of using the technology of Patent Document 3, there may be a similar situation to those of Patent Documents 1 and 2. As such, even by using the technology of Patent Document 3, there is a problem that if one node is attacked and the processing result is leaked, the amount of leaked information is likely to be large, similar to the cases of Patent Documents 1 and 2.
As described above, there is a problem that when data is processed by parallel distributed processing on a plurality of nodes, there is a possibility that mutually-related information is leaked collectively.